russelfandomcom-20200213-history
New league offers televised games, better officiating
(The Philippine Star) | Updated September 19, 2016 - 12:00am Universities and Colleges Athletic League, Inc. (UCAL) president Franklin Evidente and Asian Television Content (ATC) president Reynaldo Sanches (third and fourth from left, respectively) sign the contract making IBC News Network as the TV coveror of the Universities and Colleges Basketball League. Also shown are (from left) UCAL directors Bernard Yang and Horacio Lim, ATC consultant Nixon Salimbangon, and ATC executive assistant Reychelle de Guzman. MANILA, Philippines – The Universities and Colleges Athletic League, Inc. (UCAL) kicks off next month with seven schools clashing for the inaugural crown in the league, banking on better officiating and a nationwide TV exposure for the participating teams. Called the Universities and Colleges Basketball League (UCBL), the tournament was conceptualized to provide opportunities to student-athletes of the seven participating schools as well as showcase their talent and skills on a broader stage. This early, UCAL president Franklin Evidente expressed excitement for the all-out support of the school owners and league directors as well as preparations being undertaken by various committees to make the opening day special. “We are happy that we are about to take off and we are doing our best to make it a day to remember,” said Evidente during the contract-signing between the league and the Asian Television Content (ATC) Sports – its TV coveror. Evidente said all games will be shown on a delayed basis on IBC News Network, including the opening ceremonies set on Oct. 8 at the Olivarez College gym in Parañaque City. “We are confident that our partnership with ATC Sports and IBC News Network will not only discover future basketball stars but will also provide additional publicity to our participating schools,” said Evidente. “There are about 220 colleges and universities nationwide, 140 of which are in Metro Manila. Only a handful of schools gain nationwide exposure through televised tournaments. “Multi-titled Centro Escolar University has been installed as favorite to win the inaugural tournament, but tournament director Horacio Lim insists otherwise. “The CEU Scorpions may be the most experienced team right now but other teams are capable of pulling off surprises,” said Lim, who will be assisted by Hapee Toothpaste manager Bernard Yang. Also taking part in the tournament presented by EuroMed and Lamoiyan Corp. are Bulacan State University, Colegio De San Lorenzo, Diliman College, Olivarez College, Technological Institute of the Philippines and University of Batangas. The league, according to Lim, will be strict when it comes to officiating, saying the lifespan and stability of a basketball league largely depends on officiating. “We will not tolerate mediocre officiating, we will kick out those who will commit booboos,” said the former Mapua mentor. Tapped to officiate the games are members of the Samahang Basketbol ng Pilipinas to be headed by Liberato Valenzuela with Arnel Bermeo and Melo Navarro as members of the technical group. 'PTV-4 Schedule (September 2016)' September 4, 2016 :12 nn - UAAP Season 79 Opening Ceremonies :2 pm - UAAP Season 79 Men's Basketball (LIVE) (simulcast over S+A) :6 pm - PTV News (LIVE) :7 pm - GSIS Members Hour (replay) :8 pm - S.M.E. Go! :9 pm - PSCO Lottery Draw (LIVE) :9:15 pm - Paco Park Presents :10 pm - Sunday Film Cinema :12 mn to 1 am - Oras ng Himala September 10, 2016 :1 pm - Auto Review :1:30 pm - Upfront at the UAAP :2 pm - UAAP Season 79 Men's Basketball (LIVE) (simulcast over S+A) :6 pm - PTV News (LIVE) :7 pm - PBA D-League (LIVE) :9 pm - PSCO Lottery Draw :9:15 pm - Japan Video Topics :10 pm - Pinoy US Cop Ride Along (in HD) :10:30 pm - Pilipino Box Office :12:30 am to 1:30 am - Oras ng Katotohanan (in HD) :From September 5 to October 6, 2016, UAA{ Season 79 Men's Basketball airs on PTV-4 on Tuesday and Thursday from 7 to 9 pm, Saturday and Sunday from 2 to 6 pm. 'New schedule of PTV-4 beginning October 8, 2016' :Saturday :05:30 - Panahon.TV (LIVE) :06:00 - ASEAN Documentaries :06:30 - Oras ng Himala :07:30 - Soldiers of Christ: Healing on the Air :08:00 - Lakbayin Ang Magandang Pilipinas :09:00 - Mag-Agri Tayo! :10:00 - Real Lives, Real People :10:30 - Biyaheng Negosyo :11:00 - Yan Ang Marino :11:30 - Gabay at Aksyon :12:00 - The Octonauts :12:30 - Transformers: Robots in Disguise :01:00 - Auto Review :01:30 - Upfront at the UAAP :02:00 - UAAP Season 79 Men's Basketball (LIVE) :06:00 - PTV News (LIVE) :07:00 - ASEAN Spotlight TV :07:30 - Iskoolmates :08:30 - Pinoy US Cop Ride Along :09:00 - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) :09:15 - ASEAN Documentaries :09:30 - Entrep TV :10:00 - The Boardroom :10:30 - Pilipino Box Office :12:30 - Oras ng Katotohanan :01:30 - TV Shop Philippines :Sunday :05:30 - Panahon.TV (LIVE) :06:00 - Oras ng Katotohanan :07:00 - Payo Alternatibo :07:30 - Alagang Magaling :08:30 - Talitha Kim Healing Mass (LIVE) :09:30 - The Key of David :10:00 - CHInoyTV :11:00 - Buhay Pinoy :11:30 - Kakaibang Lunas :12:00 - BoBoiBoy :12:30 - Transformers: Prime :01:00 - Lifestyle on Wheels :01:30 - Upfront at the UAAP :02:00 - UAAP Season 79 Men's Basketball (LIVE) :06:00 - PTV News (LIVE) :07:00 - In This Corner :08:00 - Paco Park Presents :09:00 - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) :09:15 - Sunday Film Cinema :11:15 - Oras ng Himala :12:15 - TV Shop Philippines :Monday-Friday :05:30 - Panahon.TV (LIVE) :06:00 - RadyoBisyon (simulcast on DZRB Radyo ng Bayan, IBC News Network and RPN) (LIVE) :07:00 - Good Morning Pilipinas (LIVE) :08:00 - Chemistry in Action (rerun) (Mon/Wed); Science Made Easy (rerun) (Tuey/Thurs); CONSTEL English (rerun) (Fri) :08:30 - Physics in Everyday Life (rerun) (Mon/Wed); Fun with Math (rerun) (Tue/Thurs) :09:00 - TV Shop Philippines :10:30 - Shop Japan :11:30 - ASEAN Documentaries :12:00 - Upin & Ipin :12:30 - Make Way for Noody :01:00 - PTV News (LIVE) :02:00 - UAAP Season 79 Men's Basketball (LIVE) (Wed) :02:30 - Oras ng Katotohanan (Mon/Tue/Thurs/Fri) :03:30 - Shop Japan (Mon/Tue/Thurs/Fri); UAAP Season 79 Men's Basketball (LIVE) (Wed) :04:30 - TV Shop Philippines (Mon/Tue/Thurs/Fri) :05:30 - Magic Wonderland (MonTue/Thurs/Fri) :06:00 - PTV News (LIVE) :07:15 - PTV Sports (LIVE) :08:00 - SME Go, Powered by Go Negosyo (Monday); Bridging Borders / KwatroBersyal / The Veronica Chronicles / Public Eye (Tuesday); PTV Special Forum (Wednesday); Tulay: Your Bridge to Understanding, Peace and Prosperity (Thursday); GSIS Members Hour (Friday) :09:00 - PSCO Lottery Draw (LIVE) :09:15 - The Promise :09:45 - PTV News (LIVE) :11:00 - ASEAN Documentaries (Mon/Tue/Wed/Fri); Who's Calling? (Thursday) :11:30 - Oras ng Himala :12:30 - TV Shop Philippines